A Love Story Gone Wrong, Or Perhaps Right? STORY DISCONTINUED
by I'veLostMyPride
Summary: When Amelia's father locks her up in a house on a dangerous mountain in hopes of keeping her away from marriage, she is left stranded and waiting for a prince to save her, if they can brave the trials and traps her father has set up. However, when her prince arrives, she finds that it's not the prince she desires, but rather someone of less nobility.


This is just for an old unfilled prompt that I thought would be cool to see.

Prompt:

Fem!America is the only daughter of an extremely eccentric and reclusive king who is so anti-social that in order to avoid having to actually interact with any potential suitors and their families takes a page from the fairy tales that his daughter loves so much that he locks her in a remote house on the top treacherous mountain and sets up a series of very dangerous traps and trials and arranges for any suitors who choose to enter a chance to win his daughter's hand in marriage. The one who wins is the one that gets through the trials and lives to tell the tale.

So the trials begins and a month passes and no one makes it very far, she begins to give up hope that she'll ever get out of there when suddenly the doors to her chamber are opened and in strides the most gorgeous Prince she's ever set eyes upon. She's happy, but it doesn't last very long. On the long journey back to her kingdom she soon discovers how vapid and self centered her Prince is and he doesn't seem to care a thing about her only thinking about himself and the fame this will bring him, not to mention her generous dowry.

To say she's disappointed, and rather horrified, is an understatement. She's also rather mystified as to how he got through her father's trials because he seems too afraid of breaking a sweat/getting dirty/ect to have gotten very far. Then she slowly begins to realize that it was not the Handsome Prince who "rescued" her at all. It was his assistant/side-kick/put-upon friend since childhood Ivan who did all the work (and has made sure she's been comfortable on the journey home) so that the Prince could step in at the very last minute and take the credit…

Warnings: England is just too protective of his daughter (Fem!America), the prince is an OC! Russia x Fem!America, America is just done with the world. Modern time period (I think it's more interesting than some time in the 1800's)

...00...00...

"Dad, can I come out now?"

King Arthur was a fair and just man, he ruled over the kingdom with kindness and care. The commoners loved him and he was generous to all types of people, even those with less power than him. However, he had the tendency to be eccentric when it comes to certain topics, one of those topics being marriage, another being his daughter, and the last being interaction between other people. And unfortunately for his daughter, Arthur was a man that was a tad bit too protective…

"What?! Are you crazy, there people out there that can hurt you!"

"Dad, I've trained in karate and other martial art forms. I'm pretty sure I can hold my own in a fight."

"But what if they have a gun or weapons and you don't?"

"Dad!"

"No, I will not let you out of this place anytime soon! Not unless a prince who is strong enough can get through my traps and rescue you!"

Amelia sighed. "Dad, were you watching Tangled again?"

Arthur nodded. "Yes, and you'll need someone that is worthy enough to marry you, what better way to find out if they're worthy than having them rescue you through trials?"

Amelia's shoulders drooped. "I'm not a damsel in distress!"

Her father smirked victoriously. "You're not allowed to leave this house until someone rescues you, if you do, I'll ground you for two months!"

Amelia scowled. "What? That's so not fair!"

Arthur stared at her with an unwavering look. "My rules!"

Amelia crossed her arms. "Fine, but mom's gonna be so angry!"

Arthur scratched his head nervously. "She'll understand."

...00...00…

"What do you mean you locked her in a house up in the mountains?!"

"I'm sorry!"

"You're on the couch for two months! You better treat her well Arthur! I cannot imagine what would happen if she is stuck there with nobody to talk to!"

"O-Okay dear. She can have her phone, it'll allow her to talk with her friends."

"That is not enough, let her keep her cat and I get to visit her!"

"I can only let you visit twice a week."

"Arthur!"

"Eep, I'm sorry!"

"My poor daughter…"

"Dear, please don't be mad…"

"Oh, I'm not mad."

"You're not?"

"No, I'm furious!"

"Ack!"

...00...00…

 **One Month Later**

Amelia groaned tiredly as she watched one more prince fall into a pit of slime and shriek.

"My clothes!"

A secret panel lit up and a face appeared on the screen.

"Hahaha! You bloody loser! You'll never get my daughter!"

A hand smacked the man's head.

"Arthur, stop being so mean!"

The king whimpered. "I'm sorry."

However, his grin appeared once more. "Your chance at marriage with my daughter is over!"

Sighing, Amelia fell back onto her bed, she turned over and smoothed out the fluffy fur of her cat. The poor thing was locked in the house with her, both waiting to be rescued. It had a big nose and dark fur that was a mixture of gray and brown. Amelia had fallen in love with the cat when she found it as a kitten, the unique nose and eyes drew her in. Glimmering amethyst irises stared at her ocean blue orbs.

"Moskva, I'm so bored."

The cat meowed in agreement.

It would take a long time before she would be rescued. Or so Amelia thought.

...00...00…

A click of the lock awoke her and Amelia sat up. Glancing at the clock, she realized that it wasn't time for anyone to visit her… that could only mean…

She leaped up excitedly. "Yes, yes, yes! Whooo!"

The door opened slowly and in stepped a handsome young man. He brushed his dark hair out of his eyes and stepped forward.

"My name is Prince Paul. You are Princess Amelia, daughter to King Arthur Kirkland, correct?"

Amelia nodded enthusiastically. "Yup, that's me!"

The prince smirked. "Well, I have rescued you. So you are to marry me!"

Amelia frowned. "Huh?"

 _Is that all he cares about?_

...00...00...


End file.
